nitromefandomcom-20200223-history
Nitrome Wiki:Requests for adminship/Axiy
Axiy Hey guys, as you know my name is Axiy and I am applying to be an admin so here are some reasons why: I made alot of edits 900-1000 and I made a few pages I was working alot on pages, I fixed the Pink Crab Page, I took alot of good pictures check my page and I added alot of pictures to pages. I added a lot of stuff to categories like Droplets somebody forgot to put it in category games. Before I knew that Rush was a winter game I wasn't so sure. Now I'm 5th place. Support #Users, please sign with three tildes (~~~) when supporting or opposing. Oppose #Sorry, Axiy, I just think you need a little more experiance on this wiki. TCG #'Oppose'. Axiy's edits leave me unconvinced that he actually needs or wants the tools. #'Oppose:' I see you have not edited that much, now spent that much time on here. -- 14:00, December 17, 2011 (UTC) #'Oppose' - I'm not opposing this because I have anything against Axiy becoming an admin because of who he is, but for a very different reason. Have you noticed that as soon as the RFA page was created, every active user on the wiki who wasn't an admin already applied for it (apart from me; I'll explain why in a minute)? An admin should only be promoted if a) he or she shows a clear need for the admin tools, which I do not think anyone here who isn't an admin already does, and b) if there is a clear need for another admin on the wiki. There's no more than 10 active users on this wiki, and if three more become admins there will be 6/10 admins. Don't you think that's a bit much? Currently the ratio is 3:10, I think this is the turning point and this wiki needs at most one more admin; for now three is quite enough and NOBODY, Santi and RSK do a brilliant job. The time to apply would be either when the wiki becomes bigger and the admins need a hand, or when one or more of the admins retires or becomes largely inactive or too incompetent to do their job well. If you haven't already realised, the reason I didn't apply is because I realised that I did not need the admin tools just yet - I am doing beautifully well without them, and that the wiki does not need another admin. :NB: The preceding paragraph was copypasted from TGC's RFA. 12:33, December 29, 2011 (UTC) Neutral #Yes, I am neutral on my opinion. I do not know Aixy very well, although I also notice that his edits aren't very big or very frequent. :2. I am neutral here as well because although I have not really seen Axiy around, a) that is probably because I'm relatively new here, and b) I have absolutely negative points about him (or indeed positive ones). This will undoubtedly change soon enough, and my neutrality will eventually tilt towards a side. EDIT: also, the edit count is nowhere near the most important criterion in this decision, and should largely be ignored. 14:51, December 18, 2011 (UTC) Comments Axiy's . ---- Questions Thanks for participating in the requests for adminship process! Please take time to answer the following questions below each individual point: #'If you receive admin rights here, how do you plan to use them?' I can delete pages and block people who instult nitrome wiki and nitrome and break rules alot. #'What would you say is the main goal you hope to achieve on this Wiki?' To clean the wiki and add pictures to everything. Additional Questions Q. Have you ever been in an edit war, serious argument or just a misdemeanor with another user? If so, what was it, how did you deal with it and what did you learn in the process? 16:07, December 19, 2011 (UTC) A. No, I never had an edit war. 10:48, December 27, 2011 (UTC)